Home Is Were The Art Is
by MrsLitmo
Summary: Bella ist Beraterin in einer Galerie und studiert nebenbei abends Kunst. Edward ist Personalberater in der Firma ihres Onkels und geht abends in der Schule seinem Hobby der Musik nach. Summary Look story! M for later chapters


**A/N: Hey ihr Lieben, hab mich also auch endlich mal überwunden und angefangen zu schreiben. Hoffe euch gefällts. Habe keinen Beta also seid bitte bitte gnädig wenn ihr Fehler findet, bemühe mich auch so wenig wie möglich einzubauen;)**

**Inhalt: Bella ist Beraterin in einer Galerie und studiert nebenbei abends Kunst. Edward ist Personalberater in der Firma ihres Onkels und geht abends in der Schule seinem Hobby der Musik nach. Was passiert wenn Bella die wunderschönen Klaenge von Bach, Mozart und Vivaldi im Probenraum nebenan hört und entdeckt, dass es der hochnäsige Freund ihrer Kousine Alice ist? **

**Disclaimer: all Stephenie Meyer's, I'm just playing ;)**

-Home Is Were The Art Is-

Prolog

BPOV

Wow. Ich bin wirklich fertig. Ich habe es geschafft. Ich fasse es nicht. So lange habe ich daran gearbeitet und endlich, endlich, nach fast einem halben Jahr bin ich fertig. Mein Meisterstück!

Ich muss mich setzen, es fühlt sich an als wäre ein riesiges Gewicht von meinen Schultern genommen.

_Jetzt ist er wieder bei mir. Ich liebe und vermisse Dich so sehr._

Ich lege meine Pinsel neben die schon eingetrockneten Farben und trete einen Schritt zurück.

„Es sieht so düster und traurig aus"

Ich drehe mich um und sehe in das Gesicht von Esme. Wir sehen uns eine Zeit lang schweigend an, bis sie mich in den Arm nimmt und flüstert:"Er fehlt mir auch. Ich kann deinen Schmerz fast fühlen wenn ich dieses Bild sehe. Es tut mir so Leid meine Kleine."

„Auch du hast ihn verloren Esme. Ich denke du musst es nicht ansehen um den Schmerz zu fühlen. Du weißt wie es sich anfühlt. Immerhin war er dein Bruder."

Sie lächelt zu mir hinab und ich drücke sie noch einmal fest an mich bevor ich einen Schritt zurück mache und mir die mit Farben verschmierte Schürze über den Kopf ziehe und sie zu den anderen Utensilien lege.

„Lass uns nach oben gehen, hier unter ist es so dunkel. Ich habe Kaffee gemacht."

„Das sie dunkel sind haben Keller so an sich Esme" Ich grinse und foge ihr die Treppe hinauf.

„Ja das stimmt aber du bist sowieso schon so blass, lass uns auf die Terrasse gehen und auf dein endlich vollendetes Meisterwerk anstoßen."

„Ob es ein Meisterwerk ist wird sich noch herausstellen" sage ich mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, „das kommt darauf an ob mein Lehrer das auch so sieht oder darin nur einen Haufen dunkler Farben mit zu viel Schwarz."

„ Ach lass dich nicht entmutigen Kleines, dieser Balck ist doch schon hingerissen von dir."

Ich muss lachen und lasse mich in einen der beiden weiß gebeizten Gartenstühle fallen, die zu Seiten des kleinen runden Bistrotisches auf der Terrasse stehen.

Es ist so wunderschön draussen, die Sonne scheint als müsse sie alle Wolken am Himmel zerstören, die sie die letzten Tage verdeckt haben.

Ich lehne mich zurück, schlürfe den wie immer sehr leckeren Mocca den Esme schon bereitgestellt hat und atme tief durch.

Gerade als ich Esme fragen wollte wann sie wieder ins Krankenhaus zur Arbeit muss, kommt ein Jeep mit quietschenden Reifen um die Ecke der kleinen Einfahrt gebogen. Radiohead tönt lauthals aus den Lautsprechern und ein grinsender Emmett winkt aus dem Fenster.

„Ah na endlich, ich hab schon gedacht er kommt garnicht mehr wieder." seufzt Esme und steht auf um Emmett zu helfen die Einkäufe die sich im Kofferaum des Jeeps befinden auszuladen.

„Das hat aber lang gedauert! Wolltest du das wir verhungern und du alles für dich alleine hast?" ruft Esme Emmett zu. Der grinst nur und nimmt sich gleich drei volle Einkaufstüten auf einmal,"ach was, dann müsste ich ja auf deinen leckeren Auflauf verzichten Tantchen."

Esme schüttelt nur grinsend den Kopf, schnappt sich eine Tüte und geht Richtung Küche um die Einkäufe zu verstauen.

Ich sitze noch in dem gemütlichen Gartenstuhl und höre Emmett und Esme in der Küche hantieren während ich die Augen schließe und die Sonne geniesse.

Es fühlt sich an als wäre ich befreit, jetzt da ich fertig bin. Ich frage mich ob es den großen Meistern auch so ging wenn sie ein Werk fertig stellten.

* * *

„Hey Bells, kommst du heute Abend mit ins Kino oder nicht? Rosalie hatte vier Karten besorgt aber Jasper meinte du wärest dir noch nicht sicher gewesen." brüllt Emmett aus seinem Zimmer die Treppe hinunter.

Just in diesem Moment klingelt mein Handy, ich schaue aufs Display und sehe Jaspers Namen, ich hebe ab und begrüße ihn mit ganz tief verstellter Stimme:"Notrufzentrale Forks, wie kann ich Ihnen weiter helfen?"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung höre ich nichts, kann mir aber nur zu gut vorstellen wie Jasper die Augenbrauen zusammenzieht und total verwirrt dreinschaut. Ich kann mein Lachen nicht zurück halten und Jasper stöhnt am Telefon auf.

_Jesus Bella, da haste mich dran bekommen. Hab schon gedacht ich hätte auf den falschen Kurzwahlknopf gedrückt._

Was kann ich für dich tun mein Freund?

_So einges aber du könntest damit anfangen heute Abned mit ins Kino zu kommen, damit ich nicht allein neben Rose und Em sitze um ihnen dabei zuzugucken wie sie übereinander herfallen._

Ich muss lachen und antworte: „Na für meinen besten Freund tu ich doch alles, bin dabei. Wann sollen wir euch abholen? Und in welchen Film gehen wir eigentlich?"

_Ich denke so gegen sieben reicht aus, ich weiß nicht welchen Film wir uns ansehen, Rose durfte diesmal aussuchen und will mir nicht verraten was wir sehen._

Wir hatten es zu unserer kleinen Tradition unter uns vier gemacht immer abwechselnd einen Film auszusuchen, da wir uns nie einigen konnten wenn wir mals ins Kino gingen. Beim letzten Mal war Em dran gewesen und mein glorreicher Bruder musste sich ausgerechnet einen Horrorfilm aussuchen. Der Titel war schon beschissen, _The Unburn_, aber der Film war noch schlechter gewesen. Ich bin gespannt was Rose sich diesmal ausgedacht hatte.

„Alles klar, dann sind wir um sieben bei euch" antworte ich Jasper noch schnell, wir verabschieden uns und ich gehe die Treppe hinauf um Em Bescheid zu geben wann wir bei den Hales sein sollen.

Em ist schon seit drei Jahren mit Rose zusammen. Die beiden haben sich kennengelernt als Em mich von einer Party bei Jasper abholen wollte. Naja am Ende bin ich dann allein nach Hause und Em war mit Rose in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden. Seitdem sind die beiden unzertrennlich.

Ich gehe in mein Zimmer und schalte den Computer an um meine Mails zu checken, sehe auf die Uhr und merke das ich nur noch eine Stunde habe bis wir los müssen.

Nachdem ich alles geklärt habe, gehe ich nocheinmal in den Keller um mein Bild für morgen einzupacken. Ich muss es in der nächsten Stunde morgen abgeben. Es ist meine Abschlussarbeit.

Die letzten drei Jahre habe ich fast jeden Abend unter der Woche in der Abendschule zugebracht und ein Kunststudium absolviert. Ich wollte selbst etwas schaffen und nicht nur schöne Dinge verkaufen. Tagsüber arbeite ich in einer kleinen Galerie in Port Angels und verkaufe zu teure Kunst an zu ahnungslose Reiche, die die Werke eh nur als Investition betrachten.

Als alles verstaut ist mache ich mich noch schnell ein wenig frisch, tausche meine Jogginghose und T-shirt gegen eine Jeans und ein schwarzes Tanktop und schnappe mir meine neue große silberne Tasche die ich von meiner Kousine Alice letzte Woche geschenkt bekommen habe und eile zu Em, der schon im Wohnzimmer auf mich wartet.

* * *

**So, weiter gehts mit Kapitel 1 ;)**


End file.
